


Mike's Worst Nightmare

by Traw



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: Mike shivered unconsciously as he remembered the sight of the car as it sped towards the young man whom he loved like a son. The only thing he could do was shout a warning and watch as Steve desperately threw himself out of the way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"The doctor said that you're on strict bed rest, Steve," Mike gently reminded his partner as he guided him into the house and closed the door firmly behind them before leading his young partner towards the stairs leading up to Jeannie’s old bedroom. Steve was extremely lucky not to be spending the night in a hospital bed.

Mike shivered unconsciously as he remembered the sight of the car as it sped towards the young man whom he loved like a son. The only thing he could do was shout a warning and watch as Steve desperately threw himself out of the way. Mike wasn't sure if the car actually hit him; the doctor said the bruises could have been the result of Steve hitting the ground, but Mike did remember the horrible thump of his partner slamming into the pavement, and he could not forget the sight of Steve's body as he rolled like a rag doll across the road before stopping motionless, face down in the gutter.

Steve had been extremely lucky escaping with a severely bruised hip, abrasions down his right arm and face and damaged ligaments in his shoulder. The doctor had initially been concerned with head injuries, but the x-rays had been clear, and other than a headache, Steve showed no other symptoms of a concussion.

Mike shook his head in disbelief after hearing the doctor's report. He had feared for the worst - and had never expected to be standing next to Steve's gurney in the examination room just a couple of short hours after the hit and run, listening to Steve as Steve argued against being admitted to the hospital. Initially he had agreed with the doctor's orders for Steve to be admitted overnight, but Steve's desperate pleas to be discharged and rants about the hospital food had changed his mind.

"Come on, let's get you straight to bed," Mike softly said as he tried to guide Steve towards the bedroom.

"I'm okay," Steve mumbled as he tripped unsteadily over his own feet, "I can rest just as well on the sofa."

Mike was unable to stop the smile, caused by his young friend's stubbornness, that spread across his face as his arm quickly snaked around Steve's waist, preventing him from falling as they continued their trek up the stairs and towards the half-closed bedroom door. "I know you are, Buddy boy, but humor me a little. I have a habit of following doctors' orders, especially after I have been given the amount of painkillers that the doctor gave you."

Steve mumbled under his breath and Mike laughed. Although the words were indecipherable, the tone was not, and told him of the younger man's displeasure at the doctor's instructions and disbelief that Mike had ever following any doctors' orders in his life. As they entered the bedroom and halted near the bed before he turned Steve around to face him. "Nothing wrong with going to bed." Mike reiterated firmly as he reached up and gently removed Steve's sling, watching for any signs of discomfort before he removed Steve's tie and began to undo the buttons on Steve's shirt. "Especially after the beating your body took today."

Mike gently removed Steve's shirt, being careful not to jostle Steve's injured arm. He reached across and pulled down the blankets on the bed before silently nodding to Steve sit down before he knelt down and removed Steve's shoes and socks. "Okay Steve, get into bed." he ordered.

Doing as he was told, Steve eased himself back into the bed and sighed as his eyes slowly drifted closed and a moment later he began to gently snore.

Standing beside the bed, Homicide lieutenant was unable to stop the small tremor of fear that rippled through his soul. Today his worst nightmare of losing his partner and one of the most important people in his life had almost came true. It had been close, too close. A nightmare he never wanted to relive again, awake or in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

“Steve, watch out!” The Homicide lieutenant could only shout a warning at his partner as he watched in horror as the car sped in Steve’s direction, giving the Homicide inspector little time to dive out of its deadly path. He was unable to tell if the car actually hit his partner but he watched in horror as Steve slammed onto the ground and rolled like a broken doll into the gutter. Running before he even realized he was moving, Mike dropped heavily to his knees beside his partner’s motionless body, his fingers trembling as he pressed them into the side of his partner’s neck as he desperately searched for a pulse….

“No!” The strangled, heartbroken whisper reverberated loudly within his mind as his eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at the dark ceiling of his bedroom. Unable to forget the image of Steve laying broken and still on the road, Mike rubbed a shaking hand over his face in an attempt to wipe away the last terrifying tendrils of the nightmare from his mind. It was the same nightmare that had plague him since Steve had been hit by the car.

The soft, reassuring snore from the man sleeping in the room next to his own caught his attention, reminding him that his nightmare had never came true. Rolling over, trying to ignore the almost overwhelming urge to get up and check on Steve, he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, thankful his worst fear had just been a bad dream.


End file.
